


i wanna hear it

by laminy



Series: tell me what you want [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Dates, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: People saw Clay and Jeff kiss at the party, and they start to talk about it. Clay and Jeff are just trying to figure out how to be each other's boyfriends (and finally get that first date).





	1. Chapter 1

Clay looks up from his textbook as someone slides into the seat next to him. He’s surprised to see Tony; he feels like it’s been forever since they’ve spoke, but he smiles and gives a quick wave. “Hey, Tony, what’s up?”

Tony shrugs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Just…”

“Studying?” Clay suggests, looking around the library.

Tony smiles and shakes his head. “I heard a rumour, Clay. Thought I’d come to the source.”

Clay shifts in his seat. “What’s— what’s the rumour?”

Tony opens his mouth to answer but stops when Jeff appears at their table, clasping Clay’s shoulder as he walks around him to take his seat. Clay reaches up and brushes his hand across Jeff’s, smiling and softly greeting him. When he looks back, Tony’s smiling too.

“Tony, hey,” Jeff says, unzipping his backpack, grabbing a couple books. “How’s it going? Clay tutoring you too?”

“No, just wanted to say hi,” Tony says, pushing his chair back.

“Wait,” Clay says, quickly reaching out across the table. “What rumour?”

“Rumour?” Jeff repeats, glancing back and forth between the two of them. “Got some juicy gossip for us, Tony? I’m in.”

“Just wanted to see if it was true that my man Clay here has finally got himself a date,” Tony replies. “Good for you, man.”

“Oh,” Clay says quietly, and he glances at Jeff. “Uh, yeah, thanks.”

“You too, Jeff,” Tony says, and Jeff tips his head in acknowledgement, stretching his arm out along the back of Clay’s chair.

“This must mean it’s official,” Jeff says, “if Tony’s here welcoming us to the Gay Club and all.”

Clay scoffs and rolls his eyes, Tony laughs softly. “Yeah, expect your membership card in the mail. I gotta go, just wanted to drop in, see for myself! Clay Jensen with a boyfriend.” Tony stands up and raps his knuckles a couple times on the table before walking away.

“That was weird,” Clay says, staring at Tony’s empty seat.

“Nah, I think he’s just trying to be nice,” Jeff says, flipping through his book. 

“It’s like, people are so used to me being single that they’re literally coming to check it out in person,” Clay continues. “It’s like people watching pandas trying to mate in a zoo.”

“Hey,” Jeff says, “nobody’s watching us mate.”

“Jesus, am I an even bigger loser than I imagined?”

Jeff laughs and moves his hand from Clay’s chair to his thigh, squeezing gently. “No, no, you’re exactly as big of a loser as you imagined.”

“Gee, thanks,” Clay says, turning to face Jeff, who’s watching him with a smile. “What does that say about you, then?”

“That I have a thing for losers?” Jeff replies, and he leans in to give him a quick kiss. “Can we get to this paper now please, because the sooner we start the sooner we can finish, and I can get you out of here?”

“Yeah, sure,” Clay says, and he smoothes out a copy of the assignment in front of him, tapping his pencil on the table, his knee bouncing along with it. “I don’t think this will be too bad, really. I mean, your writing is getting stronger, so I think maybe we can go over an outline together, and I can help you pull some sources, but you should definitely take the lead on this, you’ll be fine.”

“Hey, maybe Tony’s jealous,” Jeff says, and when Clay looks up, he’s grinning.

“Oh, of me? Yeah, probably,” Clay says, looking back at the paper, “along with almost every girl at Liberty.” He grabs a blank piece of paper and writes _SCHEDULE_ at the top in big letters, underlined. “Probably a few guys, too.”

“No, of me.”

Clay scoffs, and keeps writing, breaking down the assignment into smaller tasks on the paper. “Yeah, I bet.”

“I know I would be,” Jeff says, “of the guy who gets to date cute, smart, funny Clay Jensen.” He gives him a quick kiss, and then another.

Clay’s sort of stunned for a moment, blinking slowly as he comes back to himself before he just shakes his head. “You’re really corny sometimes, you know.”

“I’m trying,” Jeff says quietly, smiling. “Plus if I can get you to forget about this paper then maybe we can leave, yeah?”

Clay pushes Jeff away from him, but he has a smile on his face. “Okay dude, we have to at least start. Roosevelt is waiting. Stop distracting me. Do a little bit at a time, means less work to do later.”

“Ughhh, you’re so in tutor-mode right now,” Jeff says, grasping his pencil and sliding it behind his ear.

“Well, I am your tutor,” Clay reminds him.

“Can’t you be my boyfriend instead?”

“Not in the library,” Clay says quickly, smiling at Jeff. “You get me as your boyfriend for the rest of the week, but in the library, I’m just a student tutor trying to make sure that his student doesn’t get kicked off the baseball team. I’ll be your boyfriend in an hour. Now, back to Roosevelt.”

Jeff watches Clay for a moment, then grins widely. “Damn, that was kind of hot. Okay, tutor, let’s do this. Roosevelt me. One hour.” Jeff winks. 

“Then what?” Clay asks.

\+ + + + +

Clay shifts on the seat under Jeff, his hands roaming quickly over his back, fingers finding the hem of Jeff’s shirt, slipping up under the fabric.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff mutters, “take it off.” He awkwardly pushes himself up on the backseat, hunched over, helping Clay fumble at his shirt, tugging it over his head, tossing it into the front seat. He leans back down, cupping Clay’s face, holding him still to kiss him deeply.

Clay grips at Jeff’s hips, then trails his hands down to the front of his own jeans, undoing them and shoving them open.

Jeff straightens up too quickly and loudly bangs his head on the roof, wincing. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Clay asks, reaching out run his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff nods, and he’s tugging on Clay’s jeans, taking his boxers down with them. “Don’t worry ‘bout me.” He’s contorted in the least comfortable position imaginable, but he’s desperate to get his mouth on Clay again.

“Oh fuck!” Clay cries, hips thrusting up, lower back lifting off the seat. “Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry.”

Jeff pulls off, breathing heavily, trying to find a more comfortable way to do this. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he says, pressing his hands down onto Clay’s hips, trying to hold him in place as his mouth opens over him again.

Clay struggles not to thrust up again, instead grinding his hips back against the seat, fingers digging tightly into Jeff’s shoulders. His foot kicks out, hitting the door with a loud thud, and Jeff pulls off again.

“Jesus Clay,” Jeff breathes heavily, moving back up Clay’s body, “somebody in the parking lot might hear you.” He buries his face in Clay’s neck, mouth moving hot and wet across the pale skin, pushing Clay’s t-shirt off his collarbone.

“I’m sorry,” Clay says, clutching at Jeff’s back, holding him tightly as their hips move against each other.

“Shh,” Jeff says, kissing him, “it’s okay.” He moves in between Clay’s legs, thrusting against him as they kiss deeply. Jeff moans into Clay’s mouth, Clay whimpering softly against him. “Do you like this?”

“Yes, yes,” Clay chants in Jeff’s ear.

“Tell me what you like about it.”

Clay squeezes his eyes shut. “I can’t— Jeff, I can’t, just, please—”

“I wanna hear it,” Jeff says, “come on, Clay, you promised.”

Clay whines in frustration. He doesn’t know what to say that won’t embarrass him. He doesn’t really know what to say at all; the dirty talk in porn is way too cheesy for him. “I like your body,” he says finally, and he thinks he’s blushing from head to toe, he’s cringing.

“Mm,” Jeff kisses him. “I like your body too.” His hands move up under Clay’s shirt, tracing his skin.

“Jeff, I’m gonna come.”

“Good, I want it.”

Clay cries out at Jeff’s words, biting down on his lip. He reaches back with one hand to brace himself against the door, Jeff’s thrusts pushing him a little further up on the seat each time. His fingers dig in, and he starts to feel a hot shame at what they’re doing basically in public, where anybody could see them. He feels worse than at the party. He comes quietly, with a hot prickle of tears in his eyes, which he squeezes shut. He lies there, rocking weakly against Jeff until he comes, panting heavily in his ear. 

Jeff manages to last a moment or two before basically collapsing on Clay’s chest, everything starting to slow down.

Clay breathes heavily, staring up at the roof of the car, Jeff moving up and down with Clay’s chest. “Jeff,” he says carefully, then stops himself. He stays silent, but then Jeff speaks. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Clay assures him, nodding, but the smile he gives is weak and his words are unconvincing. 

“Hey.” Jeff lifts himself up a bit so that he can look down at Clay. “Is everything okay? Was this— not okay?”

“No!” Clay says quickly. “I mean yes. Wait. No, this was okay. This was great. It’s always great. I’m just…” He fumbles around under Jeff, awkwardly shifting himself up until he’s sitting, leaning back against the door. He grabs his boxers and jeans, tugging them back up.

Jeff pushes himself up on all fours and then sits up, close to Clay. He takes one of his hands in between his, smiling at him, rubbing circles on his skin with his thumb. 

“You’re gonna think I’m a loser.”

“Not possible.”

Clay rolls his eyes. “Everybody thinks I’m a loser, Jeff, you may as well just join the club.”

“Clay, why are you freaking out?”

“I’m not.”

“But I can tell you’re about to, and I want to know why. Did I do something?”

Clay just shakes his head. “I…sometimes think we’re moving too fast.”

Jeff nods, lifting Clay’s hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss. “Okay. We can slow down. Whatever you want. We can stop.”

“And then sometimes I think we’re not moving fast enough,” Clay continues, “which doesn’t make any sense.”

Jeff chuckles. “Yeah, you gave me a hand job the first time you were in my bedroom so…you sure about that one, Clay?”

“I know.” Clay smiles weakly at Jeff. “I really like you, and—”

“I really like you too.”

“And I’m just worried I’m going to mess something up.”

“How could you mess anything up, Clay?” Jeff asks. He maneuvers Clay’s legs over his lap, and starts running his hands up and down Clay’s legs. “I love spending time with you. I love what we have, you know?”

Clay nods, his head tilting back to hit the car window. “Is it enough, though?”

“Enough what?”

Clay shrugs. “Enough…whatever. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing! I just want to be a good boyfriend, and I don’t know…how to do that. Or what you want from me.”

“Do you want me to tell you what I want?”

“Yes!” Clay says. “Absolutely. That would be a great help to me. Please, tell me what to do.”

Jeff leans in and kisses Clay, squeezing his hand tightly between them. “I want to keep doing this,” he says, nodding, “as often or as not-often as you want. Because I can’t get enough of you.”

“Yeah?”

Jeff nods, “yeah,” and kisses him again. “I’d like us to go out, you know. On dates. And I know our good luck kiss at Troy’s got a little attention, and that that might be freaking you out a little bit right now, but Clay, I’m not embarrassed. I couldn’t care less about Bryce or Monty or who else, okay? If they have a problem with it, with us, they can fuck off, and I’ll tell ‘em that to their face.” Clay smiles.

“I want you to finally come over for dinner with my parents,” Jeff continues. “I’ve talked about you, and they seem cool with it, so I want them to meet you.”

“Okay, that sounds nice.”

Jeff smiles. “That’s all I want, okay? And well, for you to stop worrying so much! But I’m going to have to work on that one. Now. What do _you_ want?”

“Me?” Clay repeats. “I, uh, I have no idea.”

“Oh, really? I find that hard to believe, Clay, you’ve got an opinion on everything.”

“Okay, fine,” Clay says, shifting against the door to get more comfortable. “I’d like to meet your parents, too, that sounds nice. And, I’d like to go on real dates, too. We could finally go to the movies, like we said. If you’re free tomorrow night?”

Jeff nods eagerly. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Yeah?”

Jeff nods again. “Me and my boyfriend, going on a date.”

Clay sighs with a bit of relief. “Cool. That’s cool. And…” He swallows hard, looking down between them. “I want to try more stuff, too. Like. With you.”

“Okay,” Jeff says slowly, “what are you thinking?”

“Really?”

“A healthy relationship is about being open, Clay,” Jeff says with half a smirk. “Plus you know I like it when you tell me what you want.”

“Well, the— the stuff we talked about at the party was ni— sounded nice.”

Jeff bites his lip, smiling at Clay. “Just nice?”

“Okay, it was the fucking hottest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Clay says quickly, and Jeff laughs. “And every time I’m in the shower now, I just think of you behind me and I think my parents must think I’ve died in there because I can’t stop jerking off.”

Jeff kisses Clay a bit forcefully, feeling turned on by his words. “You want me in there with you?” he asks, lips brushing against Clay’s as he speaks.

“God yes,” Clay mutters, looking down at Jeff’s lips. 

Jeff moves his mouth to Clay’s ear, his breath warm. “Do you think about me fucking you?”

Clay has to bite down on his lip to keep from making a noise. He squeezes his eyes shut and just takes a couple deep breaths. “God, you’re distracting sometimes.”

Jeff laughs again and leans back in his seat. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Continue.”

Clay takes a deep breath. “I think I’m just ready to try some things, that I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be good at but that I want to try, for— for you. But I also want to…take a break. From the public stuff.”

“Shit Clay, I’m sorry. This was too much, right? Fuck! I just got— I don’t know, so wrapped up in kissing you that I didn’t stop to think like, okay, we’re in my car. On school property. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t want you to think that you have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable with me, Clay. You didn’t like this, did you?”

“No, of course I did,” Clay assures him. “Up until like, the last ten seconds, when I remembered where we were.”

“Fuck.” Jeff drops his head, staring down at his lap. “Fuck, I didn’t ask. I didn’t ask if you were comfortable, I just— and I mean, I’m older than you, I should— and more experienced, I should— Fuck Clay, I’m really sorry.”

Clay smiles. “It’s okay, Jeff. I wanted it. I want you all the time too, I just…parties and parking lots are fun, but, I like your bed too. Better, actually. Way better. Less chance of Mr. Bolan seeing me naked. I mean, I assume.”

“I mean, I let him hang out outside my bedroom window sometimes for fun, but it’s not a regular thing.” Jeff grins.

Clay grins back and rolls his eyes. “Do you think other people do it as much as us? Like, do we do it a lot?”

Jeff shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t really care though, either. If it works for us I’m not really worried about the other people at our school.”

“God, how are you so cool?” Clay asks. “Like, you know the perfect answer to every question.”

“Not all of them,” Jeff says. “I just, I don’t know. I’ve always tried to be honest, and nice, and it’s gotten me pretty far. It’s gotten me a pretty great boyfriend, so I can’t complain too much.”

Clay smiles and kisses Jeff for a few moments until an alarm on his phone goes off.

“What’s that?” Jeff asks, looking down as Clay digs his phone out of his pocket.

“Alarm,” Clay replies, turning it off. “I gotta get to work in half an hour.”

“Well then,” Jeff says, “I can’t let you be late because of me. Allow me to be your chauffeur.”

“Thanks,” Clay says. He moves his legs off of Jeff’s, and climbs out of the back seat of the car. He quickly glances around the parking lot before finally zipping up his pants, and he opens the passenger door.

Jeff climbs in next to him and starts the car, handing Clay his aux cord.

“I really wish I had time to shower first,” Clay says suddenly, the idea just coming to him.

Jeff laughs loudly. “Okay, next time you have to work, we’ll schedule it better.”

When Jeff pulls up across the street from the Crestmont, Hannah is standing out front, phone in her hand, waving. “She seems really cool,” he says, putting the car in park.

“Yeah, she is,” Clay says, grabbing his backpack, his hand on the door handle before he leans over to give Jeff a kiss. “Bye.”

“You need a drive home?”

“That’s okay, Dad is getting me after he’s done marking essays.”

“Okay, bye.” Jeff kisses him again. 

“Bye.”

Jeff grins. “You said that already.”

Clay stares dumbly at Jeff for a moment, before nodding. “Oh yeah. Okay. I’ll— I’ll see you tomorrow.” He opens the door and climbs out, waving at Hannah, then turning back to the car. “Thanks for driving me!” He glances both ways then hurries across the street, where Hannah is just smiling at him.

“What?” Clay asks, tugging on the strap of his backpack.

“Nothing.”

“ _What_?”

Hannah laughs and shakes her head. “Nothing.”

\+ + + + +

“So,” Hannah says, pushing herself up onto the counter next to where Clay is cleaning the nozzles on the Coke machine. “I already hate myself for asking, but I feel like I kind of want to know everything.”

Clay chuckles weakly and glances over at her. “There’s— I mean, not a lot to say, I guess.”

Hannah scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Come on Clay, you go from tutoring him to dating him, okay? There’s something to say. Ugh, why do I need this gossip so much. I hate me. I’m the worst kind of teenage girl.”

Clay drops the cloth he’s using. “I well, uh…I think I’m kind of easy, actually,” he says casually, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter next to her.

Hannah blinks in surprise. “Did Jeff tell you that? Because if so I will have to kill him, I don’t care how nice his hair is.”

“No, Jeff would never say anything like that,” Clay says. “God. No, he’d hate it if he heard me say it.”

“Wait, so you’re calling yourself easy? Oh my god, Clay, he’s your first boyfriend. You’re not easy. Also, can we stop calling people easy?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Clay says, and he feels a twinge of awkwardness, not even thinking it was going to offend Hannah. “It’s just that like, we’ve done stuff, but we’ve still never gone on an actual date, unless you count the party at Troy’s, and I’m just worried that—”

Hannah interrupts him. “That he doesn’t actually like you? Not possible. You two are the cutest couple at our school. It’s annoying but also really sweet, which makes it even more annoying. Watching the two of you in the car? Disgusting.”

“I know he likes me,” Clay says, “but sometimes I just kind of think that that’s what he likes most about me.”

Hannah shakes her head. “There are assholes at our school, Clay. Real assholes. And a lot of them play baseball with Jeff, but Jeff isn’t one of them. Man, he likes you. It’s gross. Trust me. I can tell.”

Clay can feel himself beaming at Hannah. He can’t really figure out why he was so unsure all of a sudden, but Hannah’s words are reassuring. “I really like him too,” he says quietly. “Like, more than I’ve ever liked anybody.”

Hannah grins. “This is so perfect. You guys are so perfect. So when are you going to go on an actual date?”

“Tomorrow,” Clay replies. “Here.”

“Ugh, cliche.”

“I know,” Clay says, and he turns to go back to cleaning the machine, “but it feels safe, kind of? You’re working tomorrow night, right?”

“I’ll have his Red Vines ready to go,” Hannah says. “Any special requests? Rose petals leading to your seat? Romantic music in the lobby?”

“Uh, you know what?” Clay says. “Maybe he and I will find somewhere else to go.”

Hannah laughs. “Come on Helmet, I think this is too cute, I want to be a part of this experience.” She pauses a moment. “So, what stuff have you done?” she asks.

“Hannah!” Clay says sharply. “Do you ask all your friends such personal questions?”

“All my friends aren’t dating the hottest guy in school, so no,” Hannah replies. “I mean, no pressure to answer, obviously, but if— if you ever need somebody to talk to. I mean, I have no experience so I can’t really help you there but if you need somebody to talk to, you know I’ll listen.”

“I know, thanks.”

Hannah waits expectantly. She can tell that Clay has _so much_ he wants to say. She’s just going to wait patiently for him to realize it too.

“He’s just _so_ experienced, you know?” Clay says after only a couple seconds. “I feel embarrassed with him. Like everything I’m doing is wrong, somehow. And he says it’s not, of course, but I can’t tell if he’s telling the truth or if he’s lying to make me feel better, or if he’s lying because he doesn’t want us to stop.”

“Uh, he’s a teenage boy getting laid, Helmet,” Hannah says, “I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re doing amazing. And unless I somehow missed a hot piece of gossip when I moved here, I’m also pretty sure Jeff has never had a boyfriend before either, so just keep that in mind, okay?”

Clay’s brow furrows for a moment as he thinks. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know.”

“I mean, he told me he’d never given a blow job before, but he did it, you know? He didn’t care if he’d be bad at it or good at it, he just wanted to try it for me. He just went for it. And it was _great_.” Clay glances over at Hannah, who’s staring at him. It dawns on him what he just said. “Oh. Shit. Sorry. That’s probably TMI, right?”

“Uh, a bit,” Hannah says, nodding. “I mean…some guys won’t do that, you know, so good for Jeff. Have you…” she swallows hard and looks away awkwardly. “Reciprocated?”

“Oh god,” Clay says, “I’m _that_ guy. That guy is the worst guy.”

“No, no,” Hannah says quickly. “You’re not _that_ guy. _That_ guy is like, an asshole who thinks he’s too good to do it and he’s the king so he shouldn’t have to. You’re just…inexperienced. That’s different. Jeff knows that’s different.” Hannah reaches out to pat Clay on the shoulder, but takes her hand away quickly. “Um, I should probably just say this now, but, tomorrow night, please don’t— in the theatre? Just think of me having to clean up after you.”

“Trust me,” Clay says, “this place is the least sexy place in town. It will be strictly PG. God. I can’t even imagine.”

Hannah looks around. “Well, there was one afternoon, when it was just me here, and I’m pretty _somebody_ could imagine.”

“Ew! God, no!” 

“I mean, she sat up pretty quickly, so I couldn’t be _too_ sure, but…”

“I hate everybody so much.”

“So what movie are you going to see?”

“What do you think we should see?” Clay asks.

Hannah smiles. “Clay, you can pick your own movie. Come on.”

“Ugh god, I’m getting so nervous again.”

“It’s just a movie!” Hannah says. “You work here. And frankly Clay, if he’s already had your dick in his mouth—”

“Oh my god we can never talk again, this friendship is over.”

“Then does it _really_ matter if you go see the new _Fifty Shades_ or _Baby Driver_? Just saying.”

“Ew, no, I can’t take him to see anything remotely sexy,” Clay says. “Just…the idea…I mean, the idea of you out here in the lobby knowing what I just told you knowing that we’re there watching what’s basically a porn, I can’t. Also, I’m pretty sure my mom read those books, so I really can’t.”

Hannah laughs. “Yeah, honestly, I don’t think I could handle it either. This is a lot already. Please see something else. Anything else.” She glances down at her watch and then jumps off the counter. “Okay Helmet, we gotta get our shit together or we’re never going to leave here.”

“I’m trying!” Clay says. “You’re the one who wanted to talk about this.”

“Oh please,” Hannah says, “like you weren’t dying to tell me everything. I know you Helmet, you’re desperate to share this with somebody.”

Clay thinks about it for a moment, then smiles. “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for listening.”

“Any time,” Hannah assures him, and then she grabs a broom from the corner. “Though, and I’m not just saying this because he’s gay but also yes because he’s gay, but maybe you should try talking to Tony about this?”

“He came up to me in the library today to find out if the rumour was true,” Clay says. “Did you hear the rumour?”

“The rumour that Jeff Atkins and Clay Jensen were seen making out at Troy’s party?” Hannah asks.

“What!” Clay says. “Making— making out? We barely kissed.” Well, in front of people, Clay thinks to himself, but he’s not about to tell Hannah that.

Hannah shrugs. “People at Liberty love a good story, Clay. Just be glad this one is mostly true. Just a small exaggeration so people get interested. And at least it’s not really bad. Are you okay with people knowing?”

“Yeah well,” Clay stops his work and looks down. “I don’t _not_ want people to know, I’m just worried that—”

“That the assholes of Liberty High will ruin it for you?”

“Basically. I mean, I don’t really like him, but Ryan’s so…”

“Free,” Hannah finishes for him. “Yeah.”

“Yeah. He doesn’t seem to care. He doesn’t seem to worry about the Bryce’s of the world.”

Hannah shrugs. “Maybe you could talk to him too.”

“Please, the last thing Ryan Shaver wants to do is give me gay lessons.”

“Not gay lessons,” Hannah says. “Just…being yourself lessons. Although, I think there’s actually one person who could help you even more than him.”

“Who?”

Hannah smiles. “Jeff Atkins. It doesn’t seem like he really cares what people think about him either.”

Clay smiles back, realizing just how right she is.

\+ + + + +

Jeff waits for Clay by the driver side door, then grasps his hand as he glances both ways before walking across the street. “Excited?” he asks, squeezing his hand.

Clay smiles at him. “Yeah, actually. I am.” He gives a quick wave to the guy selling tickets out front, happy that they can get in for free since he works there.

Jeff lets go of Clay’s hand when they get to the door of the theatre, so that he can hold it open for Clay.

“You just wanted to look at my butt,” Clay says, glancing back.

Jeff shrugs. “And what a fine butt it is.”

Hannah happily waves at them as they enter the lobby. “Hello, and welcome to the Crestmont,” she says.

“Hannah, stop,” Clay says, standing beside Jeff in front of her.

“Can I interest you in any beverages or snacks this evening?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Jeff says, clasping his hands together, rubbing them together eagerly as he looks at the display of candy.

“Well, well, well.”

Clay freezes, and sees Hannah’s eyes look over his shoulder to the customer, or customers, behind him. He looks at Jeff, who’s watching him back.

“Hey, Bryce,” Jeff says casually, turning around, giving his teammate a polite nod.

Clay feels a twist in his stomach as he turns too. Not only is Bryce standing there, but he’s not alone. Scott and Zach are standing quietly off to the side, and the guy whose name Clay can never remember is standing right in front of him.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Jeff continues.

“Good, good,” Bryce says, not giving the others a chance to speak, and not even bothering to look at Clay. “What are you seeing?”

“Uh, _Baby Driver_ ,” Jeff says, glancing over at Clay.

“Wow, what a coincidence, us too,” Bryce says. “We should all sit together.”

Clay turns back to face Hannah at the counter, her eyes full of sympathy. His fingers curl into the edge of his sleeve, and he looks down. His whole body feels heavier now, shoulders slumped.

“Oh, so you _did_ decide,” Hannah says clearly, looking at Clay, who lifts his head.

“What?” Clay asks, as both Jeff and Bryce look at her.

“I didn’t think you’d decided on a movie yet,” Hannah says, keeping her eyes on Clay. “Right? Weren’t you still trying to decide between that and _Power Rangers_?”

Clay’s eyes widen just a bit and he slowly straightens up, realizing what she’s doing for him, For both of them, really.

Bryce just scoffs. “Come on man, _Power Rangers_? What are we, seven?”

Clay’s a little embarrassed now, since he does actually want to see it, but he’s trying to not get too caught up in that at the moment.

“Oh, yeah, sorry Clay,” Jeff says, turning to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You wanted to see that, right?”

“Right,” Clay agrees. “Or, or— that horror movie, you know?”

“Right!” Jeff says quickly. “The horror movie. Yeah, that’s what we wanted to see, Hannah.”

“Really bro?” Bryce says. “You’re going to let your girlfriend pick your movies now?”

“He’s not my girlfriend,” Jeff says, voice tight.

“Really?” Bryce repeats. “So he fucks you then, or what?” He laughs loudly, turning to the others for their support, but Scott and Zach don’t say anything. They look as awkward and uncomfortable as Clay feels.

“Shut the fuck up, Bryce,” Jeff says.

“Relax,” Bryce says, still laughing, “don’t get so offended, brother, I’m just having fun. I don’t care if you fuck him or if he fucks you or—”

“It’s none of your fucking business, Bryce,” Jeff says loudly, and he takes a step closer to him.

“Jeff,” Clay says quietly, and then he swallows hard when Bryce finally looks at him.

“You know what, Hannah?” Jeff says as he reaches out to grab Clay’s hand. “We’re actually gonna go somewhere else. Sorry to waste your time.”

“Wait,” Clay says, turning to Hannah.

“Bye guys,” Hannah says, lifting her hand.

Jeff starts to walk towards the doors, and Clay follows quickly after him, but he’s trying to get him to let go. 

“Should we leave Hannah alone with them?” Clay asks quietly, glancing back.

“Ugh, fuck,” Jeff says, stopping by the doors. He looks back at Hannah, who’s handing Zach what looks like several boxes of candy. “Hannah!” he calls suddenly.

She looks up, and all the guys turn to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

Hannah looks back and forth between Jeff and Clay, then looks back at the guys in front of her, two of whom look sympathetic and apologetic. “Yeah, I’m good!” she replies. “Besides,” she pauses for a moment to think, “Steve is in the back office if I need him.” She smiles at them, then turns back to Zach.

Jeff waves, and then pushes open the front doors, Clay following close behind, their hands still together. 

“Who the hell is Steve?” Clay asks, looking over at Jeff.

Jeff just shrugs and laughs. “I have no idea, but I think Hannah can handle herself. She’ll have Bryce drowned in butter if he tries anything with her. Come on, let’s go.”

“Where?” Clay asks, but he follows Jeff anyway.

\+ + + + +

“So, tell me something I don't know."

Clay shifts on the hood of the car. This feels like the type of icebreaker activity that he hates. Even when it’s with Jeff. “About what?”

They’re near the river, parked in view of Hickman’s Bridge. To Clay, it feels as far away from the Crestmont as they can get. They had no idea where they were going when they left the theatre, but Clay was relieved when Jeff pulled over here. It’s quiet, at least. And pretty, too.

Jeff shrugs. "About anything. Just something you think of.”

Clay thinks. His mind goes immediately blank. It’s like he’s never met himself, he has no idea what to say. That’s why he says the very first thing to comes to mind, and regrets it immediately. "People at the Cresmont, they— do this thing where, if somebody comes in that you have a crush on…”

Jeff smiles. "What?"

Clay shakes his head. “No, no, let me think of something else, this is dumb.”

"Not if it's the first thing you thought of, it's not.”

“Ugh, fine,” Clay says. “If somebody comes in that you like, if they ask for butter on their popcorn, you only put it on the top so they'll have to come back out later and ask for more. So, you know, you can get alone time with them or whatever. Even if it's only for a minute.” Clay can feel his cheeks heating up. It sounds so dumb and immature when he says it, though fun in the moment when he’s at work.

“So. Did you ever do that for a girl?”

Clay shakes his head. "No," he says softly.

“What about a guy?” 

Clay can’t help but smile, and he looks over at Jeff. “Maybe.”

Jeff laughs loudly. “Wait,” he says suddenly. “Did you— you’ve waited on me before!”

Clay laughs and shrugs. “Maybe,” is all he says again.

Jeff laughs again, his body shaking against the hood. Since Clay started tutoring him, he’s been to the movies too many times to count. Alone, with friends, parents, his ex. They always ended up talking before the movie, or sometimes after. And now that Jeff thinks about it, there were definitely a few times he ended up in the lobby during the movie too, eating popcorn and chatting while Clay worked behind the counter or swept the floors. Jeff can’t help but smile, and there’s a happy twist in his gut when he thinks about how he started to like Clay. He reaches out to brush his fingers through Clay’s, clasping his hand. “Tell me something else.”

Clay shifts on the hood, moving closer to Jeff, their bodies pressed together. “There really isn't anything else to tell. You’re the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“First kiss.”

Clay adamantly shakes his head. “Not worth it.”

Jeff smiles. “Come on, it can't have been that bad. When was it?"

Clay’s mouth goes dry just thinking of it. There’s no way Jeff can know; his first kiss was probably really romantic and sweet, and with a girl who actually liked him. “Seventh grade.”

Jeff shrugs. “Yeah, so? That’s pretty normal.”

Clay closes his eyes. He hasn’t thought of Andrea Williams in awhile, though he still occasionally sees her in the hall, and sometimes he can taste the strawberry lipgloss. She never even glances his way. “It was a bet.”

Jeff scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Okay, I doubt it.”

Clay tenses. He’s never actually told anybody this part of the story before. ”I saw her friends each give her five bucks afterwards,” he says quietly. Fuck, he’s never felt more like a loser than saying that out loud.

“Oh.” Jeff swallows hard, and his hand tenses in Clay’s. He had no idea. “Well, screw her then.” Clay laughs sharply, and Jeff squeezes his hand. “Don’t tell me who it is, I'll have to track her down.”

Clay rolls his eyes. “Yeah well, it wouldn't take much, she goes to Liberty.”

"Shit, really? Well, fuck her. I can't stand assholes.”

Clay’s silent, just listening to the sounds of their breathing. He wants to forget that he ever brought it up. “I thought you were one,” he says finally.

“One what?” Jeff asks.

“An asshole.”

Jeff sits up and looks down at Clay. “When? Fuck, not after we actually talked, I hope.”

Clay laughs and sits up too, leaning against Jeff. “No, no. Just, when I found out I'd be tutoring you. I thought, great. Baseball player. Asshole.”

Jeff smiles, and turns his head towards Clay. He wants so desperately to kiss him, but he also wants to keep talking. He loves talking to Clay more than any of the other stuff they do together. “You gotta stop buying into all the stereotypes, Clay. Being good at sports doesn’t mean somebody’s a shit person.”

Clay rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Come on. Can you blame me? You remember who we just ran into, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jeff sighs heavily. “They’re not all that bad…but don't let them ruin our night, though, right?"

Clay leans up to kiss Jeff’s cheek, smiling when Jeff turns to give him a kiss. “Right,” he agrees.

Jeff wraps his arm around Clay’s shoulder, pulling him in. “As much as I like the idea of seeing a movie with you, I’m glad we left. This is way better.” They kiss again, Clay shifting on the hood of the car, tilting his body towards Jeff’s, trying to get a better angle. The hood of Jeff’s car isn’t the most comfortable place in the world, but fuck there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff tugs his shirt off, shoving it into his locker. He glances around the locker room, pulling on his jersey. He pulls his gym bag out of his locker, digging around for his hat.

“Atkins.”

Jeff feels Bryce’s hand on his shoulder, quickly shrugging it off. “Bryce,” he says, not even giving him a glance. He slams the door shut and turns around, trying to walk by him, but Bryce steps into his path.

“Oh come on,” Bryce says, grinning at him. “You’re not still PMS-ing about what happened at the movies, are you?”

Jeff sighs. “Just want to get on the field, Bryce.” He clenches his hand around his hat, trying not to show his anger on his face.

“It was just a joke,” Bryce continues. “Nothing to get upset about. I think it’s great that you and Jensen are— well, what are you doing, exactly? You never did actually say. Is _he_ on top? Is that why you don’t want to say?”

Jeff takes another step, but Bryce is in his way again, taking a step towards him.

“What’s the hurry?” Bryce asks. “I’m just trying to ask about your boyfriend. Same as I would if you were dating some chick. We’re brothers, right?”

“We’ve got practice, Bryce. Don’t want to be late.” Jeff can feel his hat straining in his tight fist; he feels like he could rip it in half in a second. He feels like he could rip Bryce’s head off, too.

“So we’re good then?” Bryce asks, reaching his arm out to block Jeff’s exit, but he’s still smiling.

Jeff sighs again, and looks past Bryce to where Scott, Zack, and Monty are standing together; they had been talking, but now they’re watching him back. Jeff looks back at Bryce and gives him a tight smile. He reaches out, pushing Bryce’s arm down. “You know, I’m not just some freshman you can scare with your bullshit, Bryce.”

Bryce’s smile quickly disappears, and he stares at Jeff.

“And I’m not one of your girlfriends that you can boss around.”

“Hey,” Monty says, stepping towards them, but Zach’s hand on Monty’s chest stops him.

“Your dad may be rich, but don’t think that makes you the star of this team,” Jeff continues, and he finally walks by Bryce, hitting him in the shoulder. “Just think about your chances at State if I walk, Walker. What’s that gonna do for your college applications?”

Bryce chuckles once and smirks at Jeff. “What’s that gonna do for yours? Last I heard you barely had the grades to keep playing. I don’t think anyone’s gonna be knocking down your door if you quit now.”

Jeff shrugs, turning around to face Bryce, walking backwards towards the door. “Well, you heard wrong, Bryce. I’ve actually got a pretty great tutor.” Jeff flips Bryce the finger and then jogs out of the locker room.

Bryce scoffs and rolls his eyes, glancing over to the other players. “What a fucking pussy,” he says. “I always knew Jensen was a fag. Guess I was right.”

Monty laughs and nods, but Scott and Zach stay silent, looking at each other.

“What’s up with you two homos?” Bryce asks.

“Just want to get on the field for practice,” Zach says, and he leaves the group, walking to the door.

“Yeah,” Scott says quietly, following behind him.

Jeff is sitting on the bench in the dugout, leaning down to tie his cleats. He glares at Zach and Scott under the brim of his hat when he sees them approaching.

“Whoa, we come in peace,” Zach says, holding up his hands in surrender.

Jeff rolls his eyes and sits up, leaning back against the wall. Zach sits down next to him, and Scott beside him.

“You know we don’t care, right?” Zach says.

Scott leans forward, elbows on his knees, so that he can see Jeff past Zach. “Bryce is a fucking dick.”

Jeff debates ignoring the two of them, wants to bite his tongue, but he just sighs and shrugs. “I can handle Bryce,” he says finally. “It’s not me I’m worried about.” He glances nervously over at his friends.

“Bryce wouldn’t actually _do_ anything to Clay,” Zach assures him. “Right?” he looks to Scott for reassurance, who just looks up at him and shrugs.

“Listen bro, we just wanted to say sorry for not standing up for you guys at the movies,” Zach continues, looking back at Jeff. “You know how it is.”

“Right,” Jeff nods, and he rolls his eyes again. “I know how it is.” He stands up and picks up a bat, swinging it back and forth a couple times. “It’s not that way for me anymore though. And I’m not joking about quitting.” Jeff walks by them, out of the dugout to home plate, where he starts taking a few practice swings.

“He’s serious,” Scott says, sitting up, glancing at Zach.

“Yeah, you think?” Zach says. He groans and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead. “Fuck.”

“So then what do we do?” Scott asks.

Zach looks up when he hears Monty laughing loudly, watching him and Bryce walk out onto the field. He shakes his head. “I don’t fucking know, dude.”

Scott tugs his hat on, pulling it down far over his eyes. “Fuck.”

Jeff glares at Bryce and Monty, watching them playfully push each other at the edge of the field, and tries to take a couple deep breaths and calm himself down before he does something he regrets. He looks up when he hears Coach Rick start clapping his hand against the back of his clipboard, gesturing for the guys to come join him back at the dugout. He waits for everyone else to walk up to Coach, then slowly walks up behind them, standing a couple feet back.

“Alright guys,” Rick starts, looking around at the players. “I know we’ve been practicing pretty hard these last few days, but we gotta keep it up, right?”

“I have no problem keeping it up,” Bryce mutters, and Monty laughs loudly, clapping him on the back.

“Okay, okay,” Rick says, “we get it. We gotta really show ‘em what we can this next game, okay? We know we’re the best, but that doesn’t mean anything if we go out there and embarrass ourselves right away, right?”

“Right,” the team echoes back at him.

“Call your parents now if you have to,” Rick says. “But practice is going to run a bit late tonight, okay?”

Jeff sighs, digging the toe of his cleats into the ground. He’d been looking forward to getting the fuck home and putting this day behind him.

“We gotta play to impress, and we’re gonna keep this season starting off right,” Rick continues. “Win on Friday and maybe I’ll give you guys a break next week, okay? Now come on, get your things together and let’s get out there! Bryce, get on the mound. We need to make sure your arm is ready.” Rick walks by Bryce, and behind him, Bryce makes a jerking off gesture.

It takes everything Jeff has in him to not rip off his jersey and walk off the field.

\+ + + + +

Jeff collapses heavily into the seat next to Clay, glancing around the library apologetically, hoping he didn’t make too much noise. “Sorry I’m late,” he says, glancing at his phone. Their study session today has to be cut short, since Coach Rick has called another practice; he didn’t even want to come, since he knows he hasn’t done enough work yet on his paper, but he felt too bad to leave Clay hanging.

“It’s okay,” Clay says, flipping open his notebook. “I missed you at lunch.”

“Ugh, yeah, I’m sorry,” Jeff says. “I just…batting practice.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Clay says, and when he smiles, Jeff can’t help but smile back, even with how tired he feels. “So…”

“So.”

“So, your paper?”

“Uh yeah, sorry,” Jeff says, and he grabs his backpack, unzipping it. He starts digging through, pulling out a couple books he’d signed out, setting them down between them. “I uh, I haven’t started yet.” He swallows hard, staring down at the table.

“Okay,” Clay says, smiling again. “That’s okay. We can get started right now.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jeff grabs his water bottle, taking a long drink. He stares down at his books, but he makes no move to open them.

“Jeff?” Clay asks.

“Yeah,” Jeff says, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m just tired.”

“I get it. You’ve been really busy this week.”

"I’m just so tired of school,” Jeff continues. “I feel like all we do is school, you know? Five times a week, it’s— it’s too much.” He sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sorry.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Clay asks softly, grasping Jeff’s hand with his. He turns in his chair so that they’re sitting closer. “It’s just one paper, it’s not even due for like a month, we don’t have to start it today, it’s okay.”

Jeff smiles in relief, and he squeezes Clay’s hand. “It’s nothing really. It’s just…fucking Coach is riding us, and Bryce is being Bryce, so let’s just forget it and talk about Roosevelt.”

“Forget Roosevelt,” Clay says. “What’s going on with Bryce?”

“Nothing,” Jeff says quickly. “I don’t want you to worry about it, okay? He’s just an asshole.” He tries to give Clay a reassuring smile. “Okay?”

“You don’t have to pretend with me,” Clay says quietly. “I can tell that this is bothering you.” He looks down at his phone. “Come on, we still have almost an hour before you have to go to practice.” Clay grabs his things and shoves them into his backpack, pushing his chair back.

“Where are we going?” Jeff asks, grabbing his books.

Clay grabs Jeff’s hand and leads him out of the library, pushing open the doors. The parking lot is mostly clear now, the buses having already left, so there aren’t a lot of other students around. Clay turns to Jeff and leans in to give him a kiss. Jeff smiles against Clay’s mouth and sets his backpack down to cup Clay’s face, pulling him in closer. “What was that for?” Jeff asks quietly, pulling back.

Clay smiles up at him. “Just figured you needed it.”

“I did.” Jeff kisses Clay again, holding him close. “Do me a favour?” he asks.

“Anything.”

“Come to my game on Friday night? I know it’s not really your thing but I kinda need you there.”

“Yeah, of course,” Clay replies. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Awesome.”

Clay takes Jeff’s hand again, and they begin walking towards the baseball field together. None of the other guys have showed up yet, or at least, they’re not on the field, so Jeff and Clay take a seat in the bleachers, between third base and home plate.

“You want me to sit right here for your game?” Clay asks. “Up close and personal?”

“Hmm.” Jeff stands up and looks around. “If you sat over there I’d be able to see you when I’m up to bat.”

“Would that help?”

Jeff sits down heavily, head hanging low. “Yeah, it would.”

Clay leans against Jeff, grasping his knee. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jeff shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to put this on you, Clay. I want you to stay out of it.”

“I’m in it, Jeff,” Clay says. “I’m with you.”

Jeff takes a deep breath, and lifts his head to meet Clay’s eyes. “I’ve always known Bryce was a dick, I just didn’t— until he started talking about you. I couldn’t give a fuck what he says about me, but you…”

Clay shrugs. “He’ll get over it. Seriously. He’s an asshole, but this’ll only entertain him for a few days. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“I can’t help it.”

“Knight in shining armour,” Clay says, grinning.

Jeff laughs loudly. “Yeah, yeah, that’s me.” He reaches down to grasp Clay’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I really like you, Clay,” he says softly.

Clay smiles. “I really like you too.”

“Even if I quit baseball?” Jeff asks.

Clay swallows hard. “Are you serious?” he asks.

Jeff shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s getting harder than it used to be. Not as much fun.”

“Well,” Clay shifts on the bleachers, “I’d still _like_ you even if you quit, but…I like you, so I don’t _want_ you to quit.”

“I don’t want to quit either,” Jeff admits. “I just think the stress of it all is getting to me.”

“Would…” Clay takes a deep, shaky breath, looking out at the field. “Would it be easier if we weren’t together?”

“ _What_?” Jeff turns so sharply that Clay jumps a bit. “Clay, _no_. No.”

“But then Bryce wouldn’t—”

“No, I don’t give a fuck about that,” Jeff says. “Fuck him. God, Clay. I mean, if you want to break up, then…but not for him, okay? No way. Nothing Bryce says would make me want to end this with you.” He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, breathing heavily. “Do you want to break up?”

Clay shakes his head. “No, I don’t. But if you need to cut something out to make life easier, then I want it to be me.”

Jeff drops his head, eyes closed. “I don’t want to give you up, Clay,” he says after a few moments. “Man, I spent _so_ long having a crush on you, and I thought nothing would ever happen with you, and then it finally did, if we went back to just friends…fuck, that would suck.”

“Yeah, I know,” Clay nods. “You know, _I_ care what Bryce says about you.”

“What?”

“You said you don’t care about what Bryce says about you, just what he says about me, but _I_ care.” Clay looks up to meet Jeff’s eyes. “And if he makes you feel like shit, or angry, or stressed, just tell me, okay?” 

Jeff nods. 

“Because it’s not fair that you’re the only one who has to deal with his shit, just because I’m not around. We can cancel studying when you need to. We can talk when you need to.”

“You know, I can think of a _pretty_ good stress reliever,” Jeff says with a grin, playfully bumping shoulders with Clay.

“Well, and that,” Clay says, cheeks heating up with a blush. “I’m your boyfriend _and_ your tutor, I’m here to help.”

“Such a sweetheart,” Jeff says, and they kiss quickly. “How can I repay you?”

Clay glances down at his phone, and stands up. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, I’m pretty easy. But you know, practice starts soon, so I’m gonna head home. You’re okay?”

Jeff looks up at Clay, smiles and nods. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Text me later,” Clay says, gently squeezing Jeff’s fingers before letting go of his hand, giving him a wave as he steps off the bleachers. “I’ll tell my dad about your game on Friday.”

Jeff grins. “Can’t wait!” For the first time all week, he feels genuinely happy. Even baseball practice isn’t going to screw that up for him.

\+ + + + +

“So where’s Clay?” Hannah asks, looking around the lunchroom.

Jeff looks up from his food and shrugs. “He’s on emergency tutor duty, I think.”

“That’s a thing?” Hannah asks, taking a seat across from Jeff at the table. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Sounds serious.”

Jeff smiles, tapping his foot quickly. “Uh, can I ask you something?”

“That is why I’m here, right?” Hannah says, twisting open her juice bottle.

“Right,” Jeff says. “I feel nervous. That’s weird, right?”

“Uh…” Hannah watches Jeff as she starts to unpack the rest of her lunch. “Well, yeah. Why are you nervous? This isn’t some— oh god, you want to cheat on Clay with me, don’t you?”

“What?” Jeff asks. “No!”

“Good,” Hannah grins. “It was a test. Obviously you don’t. So why are you nervous again?”

“Because I know we don’t really know each other that well, but I was hoping you could help me with a favour,” Jeff explains.

“A favour for Clay?” Hannah asks. Jeff nods. “Well, colour me intrigued, Mister Atkins. What can I do to help?”

“Really?” 

Hannah shrugs. “I support true love, as gross as it may be. Plus, I really just want to know what the favour is, especially since I have no idea what I can do that nobody else can.”

“You’re the _only_ one that can help me,” Jeff says, leaning forward in his seat. “But it has to be a surprise, okay?”

Hannah nods. “Yeah, of course. So tell me the plan.”

\+ + + + +

Clay and Matt are in their seats, just where Jeff told them to sit. Each time Jeff comes up to bat, he winks and gives them a nod, and Matt teases Clay about it for the next minute. “Dad, Dad, come on, stop.”

“But this is so great,” Matt insists with a grin. “My future son-in-law, star of the baseball team.”

“ _Dad_!”

Liberty wins 7-4, which Clay mostly attributes to Jeff, because he refuses to admit that Bryce had anything to do with it.

“Well, come on then, let’s go congratulate the guy,” Matt says, clasping Clay’s shoulder, slowly filing down the crowded bleachers until they get down to where Jeff is talking to two people Clay assumes must be his parents. Clay hesitates nervously, hanging back, listening to Matt talk about the game as he eats his popcorn, until Jeff notices them, his face lighting up as he waves them over.

“Clay!”

Clay takes a deep breath, and Matt’s hand on his back guides him towards Jeff. “Hey,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Great game.”

Jeff grins. “Thanks. Mom, Dad, this is Clay. And his dad, Matt.”

“Hi,” Clay says, giving them an awkward wave.

“Nice to meet you,” Matt says, stepping forward to extend a hand to both of them.

“Oh, so _this_ is Clay,” Jeff’s mom says, smiling. “I was beginning to wonder if Jeff made you up.”

“No, I don’t know if his grades would’ve gotten so much better on their own,” Jeff’s dad says, grinning when Jeff protests.

“Ugh,” Jeff says, rolling his eyes, taking Clay by the arm, walking away from their parents for just a moment of privacy. “My parents want to know if you wanna come over tomorrow. Dad’s barbecuing.”

Clay glances over to Jeff’s parents, who are in the middle of an animated chat with Matt, who laughs loudly all of a sudden. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jeff says. “It’s no big deal. They just want to get to know you better. And you know, celebrate me and my grades and all my home runs.”

“Oh, great,” Clay says sarcastically, “so it’s a barbecue in your honour?”

Jeff grins. “Exactly. Will you come?”

“Yeah, of course,” Clay replies. 

“Great!” Jeff walks back to their parents, Clay following behind.

“So we’ll see you tomorrow then, Clay?” Jeff’s dad asks.

Clay nods. “Uh, yeah, thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Jeff’s mom says. “Since your parents were gracious enough to have Jeff for dinner a few weeks back, we’ve been waiting for this for awhile.”

“It was no trouble,” Matt says, “Jeff is a great kid.”

Jeff smiles at Matt, then turns to Clay. “We’re gonna run, but I’ll pick you up tomorrow, okay?”

Clay nods. “Okay. I’ll text you later.”

“Bye,” Jeff says, picking up his gym bag, waving at Clay and Matt.

“Nice to meet you, Clay!” Jeff’s dad says, giving a wave as well as the three of them start to walk away.

“They seem nice,” Matt says, slinging his arm over Clay’s shoulder as they start walking back to the car.

“Oh, Mister Jensen!” Jeff calls suddenly. 

Matt and Clay both stop and turn, seeing Jeff running back towards them, but he stops short. Matt looks at Clay, who shrugs, and then walks to meet him. 

Clay narrows his eyes, watching the two of them speak for a minute, then Jeff grins and nods, and then waves and rushes back to his parents. “What was that?” Clay asks when his father joins him again.

Matt shrugs.

“ _Dad_.”

“Can’t tell ya, kiddo,” Matt says, clapping Clay on the back. “Top secret future son-in-law stuff.”

“Ugh, never mind,” Clay mutters.

“By the way,” Matt says, as if he’s suggesting an entirely new topic, but Clay can tell this is his father trying to be subtle, “I think I’m going to talk to your mother about extending your curfew tomorrow night.”

“Really?” Clay asks.

Matt shrugs. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Let you two kids live a little.”

“So are you going to tell me what Jeff said to you?”

“Not a chance.”

Clay groans loudly and his dad just laughs.

\+ + + + +

“My parents don’t bite,” Jeff says, setting into the chair next to Clay.

“Sorry,” Clay says, nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve. “I’m being a really bad guest. I’m just more nervous than I expected.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Jeff tells him, reaching over to take Clay’s hand. “You wanna go hang out inside for a bit until everything’s ready?”

“Is that okay?” Clay asks.

“Yeah, of course.” Jeff stands up, still holding Clay’s hand, and waves at his father, who’s standing in front of the barbecue. “Dad, we’re just going to head in for a bit, kay?”

Jeff’s dad just waves the tongs at him in response.

“We’ll let you know when it’s ready,” Jeff’s mom says from her chair beside the barbecue, not looking up from her book.

“Thanks.” Jeff leads Clay into the house through the back door, then down the stairs to where his father’s pool table is set up.

“I’m awful at pool,” Clay says, stopping by the door.

“Great!” Jeff says with a grin. “I love beating people at pool.”

Clay rolls his eyes, but picks up a cue anyway, looking down at it as if to figure what to do with it.

“Okay, for every ball you sink, I’ll give you a kiss,” Jeff says, racking the balls. He winks.

Clay smiles, but he shakes his head. “At that rate, I’ll never kiss you again.”

“Okay, for every ball _I_ sink, I’ll give you a kiss,” Jeff offers.

Clay laughs. “Okay, so that _that_ rate we’ll be 90 by the time we’re done making out.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to give you some inspiration here, dude,” Jeff says. “You wanna break?”

“God no, please,” Clay says. “I’ll either miss, or somehow nothing will happen anyway because I have no upper body strength.”

“Okay, okay,” Jeff laughs, and he breaks, whistling as two of the balls sink into the pockets. 

“God I’m really glad we didn’t put any money on this,” Clay mutters, studying the table.

Jeff laughs again. “Hey, my offer still stands. That’s two kisses.” He sets his cue down and walks around the table, pulling Clay in, hands on his waist.

Clay moves his hands over Jeff’s shoulders, their lips brushing against each other.

“That’s one.”

Clay smiles and moves his hand to the back of Jeff’s head, pulling him closer.

Jeff stumbles a bit, pushing Clay back against the pool table, kissing him deeply. “That’s two,” he says, pulling back.

Clay smiles. “You go again, right?”

“Is that a hint?” Jeff asks, walking away to grab his cue again.

“No, I thought I was being pretty obvious,” Clay says, watching Jeff take aim. He sinks another ball with ease, and Clay hops on the edge of the table, spreading his legs enough so that Jeff can easily slot himself between them. 

“You know I’m gonna miss eventually,” Jeff says, his hands on Clay’s hips, then slipping up under his shirt to his waist. 

“I don’t think so,” Clay murmurs, his knees tightening around Jeff’s hips, holding him close as he leans in for another kiss.

Jeff chuckles. “Is that so?”

“Mm, that didn’t count,” Clay says, pulling Jeff back in.

“You’re breaking the rules,” Jeff says, but Clay won’t let go of him.

“Maybe if you’d just stop talking for a second,” Clay says, and then Jeff’s hands are back on his hips, pulling him closer, tilting him at just the right angle.

“What do you want me to do instead?” Jeff asks, his mouth by Clay’s ear, breathing heavily before kissing his neck.

Clay grasps the back of Jeff’s neck with one hand, holding him close, gripping the edge of the table with the other. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, swallowing hard.

Jeff pulls back quickly, meeting Clay’s eyes. “Clay, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Clay asks.

“Because we can’t right now,” Jeff says, licking his lips, looking down between them where Clay is obviously hard in his jeans. 

Clay follows Jeff’s gaze, and bites his lip. “Why not?” he repeats.

Jeff opens his mouth to speak but then he jumps back from Clay when he hears very loudly from upstairs,

“Boys! Food is ready, come on up!”

“ _That’s_ why not,” Jeff says, feeling a bit shaky with nerves. He holds his hand out to Clay, helping him off the table. “Come on. You gonna be able to keep your hands off me during dinner?”

Clay smiles. “I’ll try.”

Jeff stops on the stairs, turning back to look at Clay. “Were you serious?”

Clay shrugs. “Maybe.”

Jeff bites down on his lip. “Fuck,” he groans, and Clay grins. “Ugh I hate my parents right now. Come on.”

\+ + + + +

Jeff and Clay are settled together on the couch, watching a baseball game with Jeff’s mom, while his dad cleans up in the kitchen.

“Are you boys heading out soon?” Jeff’s mom asks, glancing over at them.

“Uh, where are we going?” Clay asks, looking to Jeff.

Jeff smiles, squeezing Clay’s arm. “Don’t worry about it,” he says quietly. “Yeah, I think so, Mom, that’s cool, right?”

“Right,” she agrees, “but I still don’t want you sleeping in too late tomorrow when we need help with the yard work.”

“Deal,” Jeff says, and he pushes himself up off the couch. He leans down to give his mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and then pats his pockets for his wallet. “You good?” he asks Clay.

“Uh, sure,” Clay says, standing up. “Thank you for having me over today, I really appreciate it.”

Jeff’s mom smiles up at him. “Of course Clay, it was nice to finally meet you. You’re welcome over whenever.”

“Thank you.”

“Dad, we’re heading out!” Jeff calls, grabbing his keys off the table by the front door.

“Drive safe!” his dad calls back. “It was nice to meet you, Clay!”

“You too!” Clay calls back.

“Let’s go,” Jeff says, opening the door. “See you guys later!”

“Have a good night!”

“Love you!”

Jeff closes the door behind them, grabbing Clay’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Clay asks, following Jeff to the car.

“If I told you,” Jeff says, “then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Why does it have to be a surprise?” Clay asks.

“Because I’m trying to be a decent boyfriend here, Clay,” Jeff says, and the car’s engine roars to life. “Come on, you can handle not knowing for just a few minutes, can’t you?”

“Is it a baseball thing?”

Jeff shakes his head. “Okay, guess that’s a no. Do I have to blindfold you?” He can tell Clay’s about to make a remark, but he quickly cuts him off. “Okay okay, never mind.”

Clay laughs, leaning against the car door, watching the town go by as Jeff drives through the dark streets. “I had fun today,” he says, glancing back at Jeff.

“Yeah? My parents weren’t too scary?”

“No, they’re nice.”

“Yeah, they are.”

Clay smiles, listening to the music on the radio, trying to predict where Jeff’s taking him as they drive through the neighbourhoods. When Jeff turns right, Clay straightens up in his seat. “You’re taking me to the Crestmont?”

“No, of course not,” Jeff says, but he pulls to a stop across the street from the theatre, looking over at Clay with a smile.

“They’re not open this late,” Clay says, but he looks confused when he realizes there are still lights on, long after he thinks whoever’s working would have gone home.

“Well, good thing that’s not where we’re going then.” Jeff climbs out of the car and then pockets his keys, waiting for Clay to walk around to him.

“So where are we going then?” Clay asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Ugh, come on.” Jeff slings his arm around Clay’s shoulder, glancing both ways as they walk across the street to the theatre. He knocks on the door, then waves when Hannah steps out from behind the counter.

“What’s going on?” Clay asks, and he watches as Hannah unlocks the door for them. “Aren’t we closed?”

“You’re so boring sometimes, Helmet,” Hannah says, holding the door open, then locking it behind them again. “Live a little maybe.”

Clay looks around the lobby, empty except for the three of them. “So…”

Jeff and Hannah look at each other, Jeff just grinning as Hannah rolls her eyes.

“So,” Hannah says, pushing them towards the counter. “I am doing Jeff a _very_ big favour—”

“Thanks again.”

“And you guys are going to get your own private screening to make up for the one you missed out on.”

“Really?” Clay says, looking back and forth between them.

“On one condition,” Hannah says, grabbing her bag from behind the counter. “Don’t make a mess or burn the place down because I have to come back here tomorrow to clean up after you.”

“That sounds like two conditions,” Clay says, but he’s smiling. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Hannah says, tossing Clay her keys. “Especially since you’ll be coming with me. Hold onto those for me.”

Clay jingles the key chain and nods. “I’ll text you in the morning.”

Hannah gives him a thumbs up, heading towards the door. “Not too early, please. Have a good one, boys!”

“Night!” Jeff calls, and then turns to grin at Clay. “So, all the popcorn and candy we can eat.”

“I don’t know if that’s what that means,” Clay says.

Jeff shrugs, “well, agree to disagree. Come on, we gotta hurry.” He walks behind the counter and starts filling up a large popcorn. He looks at the pop machine, then grabs a large cup.

“Why?”

“Because I told Hannah to start the movie five minutes ago, and I’m okay with missing trailers this _one_ time but I can’t miss the start of my movie, dude.”

Clay grabs a couple boxes of candy, and then a drink of his own, and then follows Jeff into the theatre. He smiles, looking around the empty room, walking down the aisle, the two of them getting settled in the middle of the row.

The trailers end and the movie starts, the two of them quietly eating their candy and popcorn, occasionally taking a drink. After a few minutes, Clay looks over at Jeff.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. But I wanted to. It’s just for you, you know.” Jeff looks over at him. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

Clay smiles. “You _do_.”

Jeff leans over and gives Clay a kiss, careful to not knock the drink between them. “You make me happy too.”

“Good,” Clay says softly, and he turns in his seat, trying to get closer to Jeff. But the armrest is in his way, so he gets out of his seat, moving in front of Jeff. His hands are on Jeff’s knees, stabilizing him as they kiss. He settles down on his knees, leaning up as far as he can, Jeff leaning down. 

Jeff pulls back finally, swallowing hard at the sight before him, then looks back up at the screen. “Come on, Clay, let’s watch the movie.”

Clay’s breathing heavily, looking up at Jeff, shifting on his knees. “I’d rather do this.”

“Do what?”

Clay swallows hard, reaching up to start undoing Jeff’s jeans.

“Whoa, whoa,” Jeff says, quickly grasping Clay’s hands. “Come on, Clay, you don’t have to, you know.”

“What if I want to?” Clay asks, and he pops the button, before dragging down the zipper.

Jeff swallows hard, looking around the theatre, even though he knows it’s empty. “Come on.”

Clay tugs Jeff’s jeans open, then tugs down the waistband of his boxer briefs, mouth watering at the sight of Jeff in front of him. He looks up at Jeff, then gently grips him, parting his lips to take the head in.

“Oh god,” Jeff groans loudly, bringing the back of his forearm up to his mouth, trying to silence himself. He stops breathing, his body tight, all of his senses focused on the sensation of being in Clay’s mouth. “Fuck, Clay,” he mutters, and he finally has to breathe, his muscles relaxing, sinking down further into his seat. He fingers dig into Clay’s shoulder, his other hand gripping at his seat. He rocks his hips a little, taking deep, shaky breaths. “Fuck, Clay, you have no idea how long I’ve thought about this.” He looks down at Clay, and whimpers at the sight, his head dropping back to his seat.

Clay moans around him quietly, shifting on the floor. He can’t take Jeff in very far, and he’s having trouble focusing on keeping his hand moving at the same time as his mouth, but he just hopes that he’s making him feel good. 

Jeff runs his fingers over Clay’s brow, moving them down to where his mouth is stretched open, watching him in awe. He lets out a quiet gasps, trying to keep his hips still but feeling the urgent need to thrust into Clay and come. “God Clay, you don’t— yeah, yeah, that’s nice. Clay.” 

The last time Jeff says his name, it’s long and drawn out, and Clay looks up at him. He feels a little emboldened by it, and he wishes that he could take Jeff further into his mouth. He closes his eyes, pulling back to lick at him, and pictures himself standing up, taking off his jeans, and straddling Jeff as Jeff fucks into him. Clay whimpers a little, and he takes his hand off Jeff’s knee to fumble at his own jeans, shoving his fist into his boxers to pull out his dick, jerking himself off.

“Ha, oh, holy fuck Clay, are you touching yourself?” Jeff mutters, noticing Clay’s arm moving. “Yeah, oh fuck yeah, Clay, yeah, do it, make yourself come.”

Clay whines and finally pulls off Jeff, rubbing his cheek against his thigh, desperate to come.

Jeff wraps his fingers around himself, starting to jerk himself off quickly. “Oh god, Clay, I’m gonna— I’m gonna come, okay?”

“Uh huh,” Clay murmurs, nodding.

Jeff cries out loudly, dick jerking in his fist, shooting come. Most of it drips onto his fingers, some of it gets on the bottom of his shirt, but he can see that some of it has landed on Clay’s cheek. Jeff swipes it off, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to suck it off.

Clay cries out loudly and his hand digs into Jeff’s leg as he comes, shooting onto the floor. He pants heavily and whimpers as Jeff’s fingers push through his hair, and he shushes him softly. The movie is playing loudly behind them, but they’re quiet. The buzzing in their bodies finally stops, and Clay chuckles softly, feeling awkward. He zips his jeans back up and grabs a couple napkins, wiping off the floor.

Jeff has napkins of his own, wiping at his shirt, trying to clean off his hand. “I’m gonna run to the washroom.”

Clay smiles, standing up, feeling a bit shaky on his knees. “Yeah, good idea.”

Jeff glances at the screen as they walk out into the lobby, heading to the washroom together. He turns the tap on hot, pumping soap into his hands. 

“Was it okay?” Clay asks, meeting Jeff’s eyes in the mirror as he starts washing his hands in the next sink over.

“Fuck Clay, you have no idea,” Jeff says. He grabs a couple pieces of paper towel and walks over, tilting his head to give Clay a kiss as he dries his hands between them. 

“Yeah?”

Jeff smiles, nods, and kisses him again. “Yeah. I mean. Clay…”

Clay looks up at expectantly.

“You’re great,” Jeff finishes.

Clay smiles in relief. “You’re the one who got us a private screening.”

Jeff shrugs. “Well, I didn’t say I wasn’t great too. Just that you’re great too.”

Clay laughs loudly. “It means a lot to me that you’d do this. You mean a lot to me.” He takes a step towards Jeff, and then wraps his arms around him, pulling him in. Not for a kiss, just to hold him. Clay feels safe and happy with him.

Jeff tightens his arms around Clay, pulling him in closer. He brushes his lips against Clay’s temple, and smiles against him. He imagines saying three words to Clay in that moment, but he can’t bring himself to. He doesn’t want to scare him off. “You mean everything to me,” he says instead, and he pulls back, fingers slipping in between Clay’s. “Come on, you wanna get back in there?”

“Yeah,” Clay says. “We missed a few minutes, but I was enjoying it.”

“Me too. Not as much as _that_ , but it was pretty good.” Jeff squeezes Clay’s hand. When he smiles back over at him, Jeff thanks god for Clay Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of what I've written so far is from Clay's perspective, so I wanted to give some more love to Jeff and his story and what he's going through. I feel like this is all very cheesy, but I'm hoping y'all like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> of course season two inspired so much of this! things are taken from the show and changed to fit these characters instead. I also just read the book for the first time, which is where things like Clay's first kiss and buttering your crush's popcorn comes from. I never planned on pinpointing a time for this series so obviously (I always pictured in the first semester of Clay's sophomore year, about a year before the first season) but then I realized baseball is more of a spring sport.
> 
> this sort of exists in a world where people at their school are still awful, and Hannah has gone through some of it (think tapes one-three) but nowhere close to anything like Hannah experienced in the book and the show. I'm still trying to figure out how to write her as really happy, and her and Clay as just friends. also, still just trying to make sure Clay and Jeff make sense together, and that Jeff works well outside of how little we've seen him.


End file.
